Pokémon: Adventures of Kage Oakheart: Episode 4
by KageOakheart
Summary: Kage Oakheart begins his travels with an unusual pokémon.


Kage looked at prof. Elm, happilly.

"My own pokemon…."Kage mumbled. "…Trainer license….."

"Kage, in my bag, I have got Three pokémon."

"But Sally got a pokémon from kanto, didn't she?"

"You see, I Gave Sally A pokémon from the Kanto region, because it chose her. Charmander was in my lab when she entered, and in the quarter of a second, it decided to go with her. And, recently there was an outbreak from Kanto, so there are about sixty pokémon around the union cave."

"Awesome!" Kage thought it was cool that pokémon chose their owners, and not the other way around. And since there had been an outbreak, Kage would be able to get a few rare pokémon for sure... "Does that mean that sally got a pokédex too?"

"She did. And I am going to give you one too!" Elm said.

The proffessor laid up a big bag on the table. He carefully opened the locks, and removed the lid. In the bag, carefully packed, were three pokéballs.

"Now, Kage, I am going to give you one of these pokémon."

Kage nodded, he was very happy. Every trainer had their own pokémon that helped their in battles, or just being their best friends and helpers. Kage reached for the most left ball, and sent out a pokémon. It was totodile, a small crocodile-like pokémon. He grabbed a second ball, and released chikorita, a grass Pokémon. He now decided to release the third pokémon, a Cyndaquil. He looked at them, and was just about to say that he chose chikorita, but stopped. He looked at elm with sad eyes.

"Proffessor?" Kage asked.

"Yes, Kage?"

"I don't think any of these pokémon suits me. I am sorry."

"That's no problem, Kage." Prof. Elm reached into his pocket and drew out a pokéball. " He gave it to Kage. He pushed the button on the ball, and it opened. Out of the ball came a pokémon. Just the pokémon that Kage wanted. It was Squirtle. It was a small happy pokemon, with a tortoise shell and blue skin color.

"Squirtle?" Kage asked. The pokémon turned to kage, curiously. "Would you like to go with me on my pokémon trainer journey?" The squirtle looked at Kage, walked to him, and climbed up his arm, seating itself on his shoulder, where it curled up and took a nap.

"I´ll take that as a yes, little friend!" Kage was happy. He shook hands with Prof. Elm.

"Oh, and Kage, here you are." The professor reached in the bag for a trainer card and a Pokédex.

"I want you to fill this high-tech encyklopedia with all kinds of pokémon facts. Can you do this?"

"Yes!" Kage felt good.

"You will meet many trainers on the way, and sometimes you will feel good, other times you will feel hopeless. Do you think that you can take care of this pokémon?"

"I do, Professor!"

"Then, you are officially a pokémon trainer from Azalea town!"  
Kage looked at his parents. They smiled proudly at him.

"My dearest son," His father said. "I packed you a bag with everything you need."

"I got you a pokégear, bro!" His sister reachged for a Pokégear, a device working kind of as a phone.

"Remember that you can always call us, and come home to us. And be sure to return here at least once a week, okay?" His mom looked happy, but still a bit sad.

"I love you, mom, dad, and Thea. And I promise I will be the best trainer in Jotho, no in the whole world!"

"Kage!" Prof. Elm said. "I must warn you. There has been problems in jotho lately. A new crie syndicate calling themselves Team Luna have recently been ravaging small villages. Their goal is still unclear, but I do think tt you should keep out of trouble."  
"Prof. I must assure you, that if they attack my village, I feel a response to fight back. I am sorry, but you cant stop me."

"I see." The prof. said."Well, I guess its your choice. Now, for your training, I must give you a tip. You probably alredy know that Azalea town has its own gym."

A pokémon gym was a sort of training place for pokémon trainers to earn a badge, if they can defeat the gym leader. If trainer has eight badges, he or she might challenge the pokémon leage, the elite four, and lastly the region Champion.

"I know, Professor, and I inted to challenge it as soon as I have trained my pokémon some more." He looked at the calm lillte squirtle on his shoulder.

"Then, Kage Oakheart, I wish you all the best luck in the world!" Elm said. "reemember to call me as soon as you catch new pokémon, there are video phones in all pokémon centers, so you can call anyone."

"yessir!" Kage too farewell of his family, and left the house.

"Oh! Kage! I almost forgot, I must load the map into your pokégear!" Professor Elm shouted.

Elm loaded the map into his pokégear, and said quietly:

"You know, I think Sally is looking at you right now. I think you got yourself a rival!"

And Elm was right. A few metres away, Sally picked up a pokéball and shouted:

"Kage Oakheart! I challenge you!

"Sally Sunwing! I accept your challenge!" Kage said. His pokémon journey had begun.


End file.
